The present invention relates to a method for delivering messages in a communication network.
The 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) currently discusses the issue of a multimedia messaging service center (MMSC) as a network element in a communication network, e.g. for the use in the general packet radio system (GPRS) and the universal mobile telecommunications system (UMTS). Unfortunately, most of it is still undefined, like the management of the capabilities and the user profile of the terminal.
The functionality of a multimedia messaging service center, from the technical viewpoint, provides a non-realtime service which operates partly in store-and-forward fashion. Additionally, multimedia messages are sent using the GPRS air interface, for example, and the contents of the messages can be text, images, speech, video clips or the like, or any arbitrary combination of these. For example, these contents can be delivered from one mobile station to another using this multimedia messaging service.
According to the service description of multimedia messaging, the content and length of the message is in principle unlimited. However, due to the various different types of terminals (e.g. mobile terminals), a large number of different capabilities of these terminals is present in the network. Consequently, each of these terminals inevitably causes its own specific restrictions and limitations, in particular with respect to the possibility of handling a multimedia message.
For example, the available storage capacity is limited and may differ between different terminals, and thus, not all of the terminals can be able to receive all possible contents. Furthermore, the capabilities of a single terminal may change dynamically, e.g. if the terminal has already received and stored a message, the remaining memory will be reduced. Similarly, the terminal can be connected or disconnected to or from other devices like laptops etc.
Moreover, in addition to the limitations caused by the terminal capabilities, the users may want to create or modify their own user profile, thereby also resulting in special restrictions. For example, a user may want to have certain types of multimedia messages to be stored in the multimedia messaging service center, forwarded to an internet address or discarded. These user defined restrictions can be based for example on the size of the multimedia message, the content-type or the sender.
As can be seen from the foregoing, there arises the problem, that certain parts of the multimedia message or even the whole message may not be managed by the recipient terminal due to a lack of capabilities to receive, store, process or display the multimedia message. Consequently, the uncontrolled transmission of multimedia messages can cause serious problems up to system failures in the terminals which may lead to at least a partly breakdown of the terminal functionality, thus being off communication.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method for delivering messages in a communication network consisting of at least one terminal and a messaging functionality which is free from the above drawbacks.
According to the present invention, this object is achieved by a method for delivering messages in a communication network consisting of at least one terminal and a messaging functionality, said method comprising the steps of submitting information concerning the capabilities of the terminal and a current user profile thereof from said terminal to said messaging functionality upon the occurrence of a predetermined condition; deciding by said messaging functionality according to said information how to handle a message for said terminal received by said messaging functionality; and handling said message by said messaging functionality according to the result of said decision step.
Furthermore, the object is achieved by a method for delivering messages in a communication network consisting of at least one terminal and a messaging functionality, said method comprising the steps of receiving a message for said terminal by said messaging functionality; sending a notification about the presence of said message from said messaging functionality to said terminal; deciding by said terminal due to its capabilities and current user profile how to handle said received message; replying by said terminal to the notification sent by said messaging functionality, therewith instructing according to the result of said decision step; and handling said message by said messaging functionality according to said instructions.
Furthermore, the present invention proposes a messaging functionality device comprising receiving means adapted to receive messages and information; processing means adapted to process received information data and messages; storing means; sending means adapted to send information and messages, respectively, to said terminal.
Still further, the present invention proposes a terminal device comprising receiving means adapted to receive messages and information; processing means adapted to process received information data and messages; storing means; sending means adapted to send information and messages, respectively, to said terminal.
Advantageous further developments of the present invention are as set out in the respective dependent claims.
Hence, it is an advantage of the present invention that the handling of the messages is based on the capabilities of the recipient terminal and the user profile of the corresponding subscriber. Accordingly, it is possible to correspondingly handle each message and each part of this message. In conclusion, failures or functionality breakdowns of the terminal are no longer possible and the method according to the invention further provides a large scope for the subscriber for a flexible and free participation in the network.
Preferred embodiments of the present invention are described herein below in detail by way of example with reference to the accompanying drawings.